1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to parachute ripcord pins and to parachute packs incorporating such pins.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Prior to deployment, a parachute is held in a parachute pack closed by flaps held in place by a parachute ripcord pin or more than one such pin. The parachute ripcord pin or pins is/are connected to a ripcord which is pulled, either by a parachutist or by a static line or a pilot chute, to remove the pin(s), so allowing the pack to open and the parachute to deploy. After the parachute has been deployed, it may be refolded and repacked and the ripcord pin(s) reused to close the pack.
It is possible, in use, for a parachute ripcord pin to be deformed, for example, by being bent. It is known for those repacking parachutes to straighten such a deformed pin before reusing the pin. It is possible, however, for such deformation and straightening so to weaken the pin that, in use, the pin will break. This can happen when or before the ripcord is pulled, leaving the pin in the pack and, plainly, the consequences of this are potentially very dangerous.